<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Because of a Stained Shirt (Or, The Promise of Later) by pelicanpal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690789">All Because of a Stained Shirt (Or, The Promise of Later)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanpal/pseuds/pelicanpal'>pelicanpal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Stains and Promises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Confident but awkward Seonghwa, Confused Hongjoong, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romantic Tension, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanpal/pseuds/pelicanpal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their kiss, Hongjoong really thinks that they should talk about what is going on between them, but Seonghwa is very distracting. </p>
<p>(Hongjoong took a tiny step forward. Being this close to Seonghwa again brought back all the same feelings- the nervous twist of his stomach, the giddy excitement, and the desire for just a little more. Something about Seonghwa effortlessly pulled Hongjoong towards him. He just wanted to be closer. Hongjoong wasn't sure yet, but he could see himself becoming a little addicted to this feeling.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Stains and Promises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Because of a Stained Shirt (Or, The Promise of Later)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to post this sooner but sadly school got in the way. </p>
<p>This is the second in a series. You don't really need to read the first one to understand this (but as a totally unbiased source, I would recommend it). Quick summary in case you didn't (!spoilers ahead!): Seonghwa and Hongjoong kissed last night and then Seonghwa told Hongjoong to meet him later after everyone went to sleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong didn't get a chance to meet Seonghwa later. After the late night meal with the members, everyone decided to watch a movie together. Hongjoong didn't really care about watching the movie, but he was excited for an excuse to cuddle up to Seonghwa on the couch. However, before Hongjoong could choose a seat, he was pulled onto the couch between Yunho and Mingi. The two boys threw their long legs over his lap, practically trapping him in the spot. From across the room, he caught Seonghwa's eyes and smiled apologetically. Seonghwa smiled back and Hongjoong felt a rush of giddy energy run through him. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the movie dragged on and on and the late hour and their busy schedule prevailed. Hoongjong's eyes slowly dropped shut and he fell asleep on Yunho's shoulder. </p>
<p>The next thing he knew there was a gentle hand on him and the distinct feeling of weightlessness when someone picks you up. Hongjoong was too tired and comfortable to do anything. He stayed in his peaceful dream and leaned into the warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up the next morning in his bed to someone knocking loudly at his door. He sat up slowly, groggy and slightly confused. Before he could say anything, Yeosang burst into his room. </p>
<p>"Hyung, can I borrow a jacket? I can't find one," he asked, going directly for the closet. Hongjoong mumbled an affirmation and rubbed his eyes. Yeosang looked at him cryptically. "Are you just waking up? Manager-hyung is already here. We have to leave in like 10 minutes." </p>
<p>"What?" That woke Hongjoong up quickly. He threw off his sheets and jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" </p>
<p>"Sorry, hyung. I thought Seonghwa woke you," Yeosang said. </p>
<p><em> Seonghwa </em> . Hongjoong paused. The events of last night came flooding back to him. Did that really happen? The kiss seemed too surreal to be true. He hadn't had time to process it yet. He didn't know what it meant. Well, he knew what <em> he </em> wanted it to mean, but he had no idea what <em> Seonghwa </em> wanted. Hongjoong didn't want to be too hopeful about the future. Maybe he was misinterpreting it and it was just a one-time thing, or (god-forbid) a mistake, for Seonghwa. </p>
<p>"Hyung?" Yeosang put his hand on Hongjoong's shoulder and startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to wake up," Hongjoong said with a little laugh. </p>
<p>"I understand. I feel that way too when I just wake up, but you should hurry. Manager said we can't be late," Yeosang replied. </p>
<p>Hongjoong nodded and hurried to grab everything he needed before heading to the bathroom to wash up. He really needed a cold splash of water. </p>
<p>"Oh, hyung?" Yeosang said before Hongjoong left the room. "What about this jacket?" </p>
<p>Hongjoong had completely forgotten why Yeosang was in his room to begin with. He quickly looked at the jacket. "Yeah, it looks great on you." </p>
<p>"Thanks! I'll return it later." Yeosang smiled happily and skipped out of the room. </p>
<p>Hongjoong got ready in record time, haphazardly going through only the essentials of his morning routine. He had only one minute to spare as he rushed to the kitchen to grab something before they left. His phone dinged and he looked down to check the message as he walked through the door, not noticing the other person in his way. He ran straight into a hard chest and felt hands grab his sides to stabilize him. </p>
<p>"Whoa. Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. It was Seonghwa. Of course, it was. Hongjoong looked up to meet his eyes. Seonghwa was smiling, not a full smile, but a gentle upturn of his lips like when he was amused. "You should really watch where you're going. I might start to think you're running into me on purpose." </p>
<p>Every little detail of last night flashed before Hongjoong's eyes from running into Seonghwa, spilling coffee on his shirt, Seonghwa helping him clean it up and to everything that happened after that. And now Seonghwa was right there, hands around his waist again. Hongjoong tried very hard to fight the blush that was covering his cheeks and scrambled to get some space between them. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll try to pay more attention next time," Hongjong said from the safe distance of a few feet away. </p>
<p>Seonghwa seemed a little confused. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he stammered to explain. "I was just joking because…you know..." He trailed off with an awkward wave of his hand through the air. </p>
<p>Hongjong cringed. This was going to be awkward. Where was all their confidence from last night? </p>
<p>"Yeah. Umm. Okay," he said because he didn't know what else to say. Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck and then stuffed his hands into his pockets like he didn't know what to do either. </p>
<p>Hongjoong studied Seonghwa while they stood across from each other. His hair was unstyled, loose, and a little messy from sleep. Even without any styling, Seonghwa looked good. Hongjoong thought he always looked good. No matter what time it was or how long they worked or how tired they were, Seonghwa always looked so naturally handsome. It was unfair for Hongjoong's poor heart. It made Hongjoong remembered that he looked like a rushed mess from oversleeping. Hongjoong couldn't stand staying here too long with all these confusing emotions and unresolved feelings between them. </p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Hongjoong said the first thing that came to mind. "Why didn't you wake me up?" </p>
<p>Seonghwa was startled by the question, obviously not what he was expecting. "You seemed tired. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer. So, I told San to wake you up while I made breakfast." </p>
<p>"Apparently he forgot, or maybe he did it on purpose. But he didn't wake me up." Knowing San, Hongjoong thought that both possibilities were very probable. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I should have come back to check on you." </p>
<p>"It's okay. It's not your fault. I should have set an alarm anyways. I guess I forgot to set one after last night..." Any mention of last night made Hongjoong's cheeks burn. He felt a little vindicated when he noticed the light dusting of red on Seonghwa's cheeks too. </p>
<p>"That explains why you're still wearing the same shirt," Seonghwa said. </p>
<p>Hongjoong looked down. Yep, it was the same shirt. There was a big brown stain on the white fabric. Hongjoong groaned. In his rush, he'd forgotten to change it. </p>
<p>"Gosh, that's embarrassing. I'm glad I didn't leave with this on." </p>
<p>Seonghwa laughed. "I thought you were maybe wearing it on purpose." </p>
<p>"On purpose? Why?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. As a fashion statement or maybe to remind me." </p>
<p>Hongjoong looked up from inspecting the stain again. "To remind you?" </p>
<p>Seonghwa opened his mouth to say something, but then paused. He floundered, then said, "Because… you know." Seonghwa stopped again. He examined Hongjoong's face with the same expression as he had last night when he had Hoongjong trapped against the counter-  cautious yet longing. However, this time Seonghwa didn't seem to find what he was looking for. He sighed and looked down at the ground. </p>
<p>Hongjoong didn't like that. He didn't want Seonghwa to look away. He had to do something to have Seonghwa looking at him again. "To remind you that you promised to help me clean it?" Hongjoong asked with a cheeky smile. </p>
<p>It worked. Seonghwa met his eyes again. He looked relieved. His face relaxed and his pensive stare melted into a genuine smile. But he still seemed a little unsure of himself, like he was walking up to a cliff but he didn't know where the edge was. </p>
<p>He untucked his hands from his pockets and took a step to close the distance between them. "I can still help you with that." </p>
<p>"With my shirt?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Seonghwa replied. He reached out and ran his fingers along the hem of the shirt, tugging on it lightly. His eyes followed the movement of his hand then slowly raised to look up at Hongjoong from below his lashes. "Maybe we could start where we stopped last night." </p>
<p>Hongjoong's body temperature spiked immediately and his stomach twisted. He told himself to calm down. They were only talking about a shirt. “When we were cleaning my shirt?” </p>
<p>Seonghwa smirked, his eyes glistened with amusement. “Sure. Whatever you want.” </p>
<p>"Oh." Hongjoong swallowed and took a moment to clear his thoughts. He guessed Seonghwa could help him clean his shirt now, but he thought that it might be easier to just change it instead. However, with Seonghwa so close it was a little difficult to think clearly. "Okay." </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Seonghwa asked again. </p>
<p>"Yeah," he answered, distracted by the way the light played off Seonghwa's eyes. Realizing he sounded like a sycophant, he added, "But I mean if you want to now, or maybe later when there's more time." </p>
<p>"I want to," Seonghwa replied quickly with an eager earnestness that surprised Hongjoong. He knew Seonghwa loved cleaning, but it was a little strange how adement Seonghwa was about cleaning his shirt. </p>
<p>"Okay. But Seonghwa…" Hongjoong was interrupted by his phone ringing. He jumped a little bit. He tried to take a step back to create some space before answering. But Seonghwa was still holding onto the hem of his shirt. He pouted to make Seonghwa let go. Seonghwa only shook his head no with a teasing smile. Hongjoong rolled his eyes but answered the phone anyways. It was their manager, asking them what in the world was taking them so long when the rest of the group was already in the cars. </p>
<p>Hongjoong hadn't even noticed that the others were already gone. He was so wrapped up in Seonghwa that he forgot about what he was supposed to be doing. He would have to talk to Seonghwa later about what happened last night and maybe also why he wanted to clean Hongjoong's shirt so badly. </p>
<p>"We have to go." He tugged Seonghwa towards the door. "Everyone is waiting for us." </p>
<p>This time Seonghwa pouted, but let Hongjoong lead him down the stairs towards the main exit. Before they left the building, Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's hand to stop him. Hongjoong paused with one hand on the handle of the door to the outside. </p>
<p>"Seonghwa, we have to go. Everyone is waiting." </p>
<p>"I know. But…" Seonghwa lauded with a shy little smile. "Later? You promise?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I promise," Hongjoong replied quickly. He was impatient to leave. He hated making people wait for him. </p>
<p>"Okay. Later then." Seonghwa squeezed his hand and then stepped in front of him to open the door. "After you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't see each other for the rest of the morning. Seonghwa had vocal lessons while Hongjoong had rap lessons. Hongjoong was glad for a break from Seonghwa's presence for a few hours. He wanted to sort out his thoughts before they talked later. He didn't want to be a blushing stammering mess again like he was this morning. He wanted to have a direct and honest conversation where they both laid out what they felt, if only he could work up his courage to actually say it out loud. But he knew he needed some clarity. This uncertainty was clouding his thinking and distracting him. He had a difficult time focusing during his lesson and Mingi kept giving him worried glances. He didn't even notice that he was still wearing the stained shirt until Mingi pointed it out. Luckily, Mingi had an extra flannel that he let Hongjoong borrow. Hongjoong was glad when their lesson finally ended. But up next was dance practice with the whole team. </p>
<p>Hongjoong avoided looking at Seonghwa when he entered the practice room. He'd been thinking way too much about Seonghwa today and it was time to clear his head. Instead, he went over to join Yunho and Wooyoung in the corner to stretch before practice. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Seonghwa walked over. "Hongjoong, can you help me get some water for everyone?" </p>
<p>Hongjoong looked around the room, curious why Seonghwa had come all the way over to ask him to help when he could have asked anyone else. The rest of the team was scattered around the room, waiting for the choreographer to arrive. "Sure. I guess I can." </p>
<p>He followed Seonghwa out the door to a little extra supply room. When they entered, Seonghwa stopped by the door. Hongjoong passed by him to the cabinet with the water, determined to get the water and get back to practice before he was distracted again. Seonghwa seemed to have other plans. </p>
<p>"How was your lesson?" Seonghwa asked casually. </p>
<p>"It was fine. Not my best. I need to work harder." Hongjoong didn't want to be short with Seonghwa. He really did enjoy talking to him, but it was difficult to carry on a normal conversation when there was this unspoken tension between them. On the other hand, he didn't think this was an appropriate time to talk about what they really needed to talk about. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you did better than you think. You're too critical of yourself." </p>
<p>"No, I'm not. There are still so many areas that I need to improve in," Hongjoong said as he counted out 8 water bottles for everyone. Maybe he should grab an extra one for the choreographer. </p>
<p>"I think you're always exceptional." </p>
<p>Hongjoong almost fumbled a water bottle when he heard Seonghwa compliment him with such sincerity. He glanced back at Seonghwa. The other acted like it was completely normal, which, now that Hongjoong thought about it, was a normal thing for them. Everyone in the group was encouraging and affectionate with each other, quick to give compliments and praise for anything. Seonghwa giving him a compliment shouldn't have been a novelty to him. It wasn't even close to the first one that Seonghwa had given him. But something about this one felt different to Hongjoong. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the way he said it. Or maybe it was just because it was Seonghwa and recently Hongjoong couldn't help but give special meaning to anything Seonghwa did. </p>
<p>"Thanks," Hongjoong managed to say. He wondered if he should say it back. If he should tell Seonghwa that he thought the older was exceptional, extraordinary, better than he could describe. If he should tell him that he liked the sharp angles of his face, that he liked those dark, expressive eyes, and that he liked the shape of his smile. Or if he should tell him that he admired Seonghwa's energy and determination, that he admired his care and affection towards everyone, that he admired the way he dealt with them with patience and kindness. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Hongjoong realized that he'd been thinking too long and Seonghwa had caught him staring. There was an awkward silence between them. Hongjoong tore his eyes away and said the first thing he thought of. "Umm… how many water bottles should I get?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe nine, because the choreographer will probably want one too." </p>
<p>Hongjoong smiled to himself. "That's what I thought as well. But there are only eight here." </p>
<p>"If you look on the top shelf, there are usually some more." </p>
<p>Hongjoong looked up. On the top shelf, there were a few more water bottles. Hongjoong stretched out his arm to try to reach the top shelf, but the bottles were just barely out of reach. He just needed to be a few centimeters taller. Maybe he could jump to get them.   </p>
<p>"Do you need some help?" Seonghwa asked, finally offering to help even though he was the one who asked Hongjoong to help in the first place. </p>
<p>Hongjoong turned around, ready to protest that he could do it himself. But then Seonghwa was right next to him, arm brushing against his. The taller reached up and grabbed the water bottle easily. </p>
<p>"I could have done it," Hongjoong grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. </p>
<p>Seonghwa laughed lightly. "I know, but I wanted to help you." </p>
<p>"Fine. At least you're helping now." </p>
<p>"I was helping before." </p>
<p>"How? You were just standing there." </p>
<p>"Supervising is helping too," Seonghwa said. Hongjoong rolled his eyes and Seonghwa smiled. Then, he reached out his hand to play with the collar of the flannel Hongjoong was wearing. "Where did you get this?" </p>
<p>Hongjoong worked hard to control his expression. He didn't want Seonghwa to notice how affected he was by the simple action. "Mingi let me use it. I forgot to change my shirt before we left." </p>
<p>Seonghwa laughed. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. I should have reminded you, but I got distracted." </p>
<p>"Distracted? By what?" </p>
<p>Seonghwa quirked an eyebrow, like Hongjoong had asked an obvious question. Hongjoong's throat suddenly became dry. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. Seonghwa's eyes flicked down momentarily to follow the movement before once again focusing intensely on Hongjoong's. </p>
<p>Hongjoong felt a wave of courage rush over him. He took a tiny step forward. Being this close to Seonghwa again brought back all the same feelings- the nervous twist of his stomach, the giddy excitement, and the desire for just a little more. Something about Seonghwa effortlessly pulled Hongjoong towards him. Hongjoong just wanted to be closer. He wasn't sure yet, but he could see himself becoming a little addicted to this feeling. </p>
<p>Luckily, before Hongjoong did something reckless, they heard the door open and the voices of their choreographer and manager filtered down the hallway. </p>
<p>Seonghwa looked annoyed. Hongjoong moved his eyes away, a little disappointed and embarrassed that he almost let himself do something. Maybe he had read Seonghwa wrong. "We should bring these back." </p>
<p>Seonghwa ran his fingers through his hair, but agreed and picked up half of the water bottles while Hongjoong grabbed the other half. They walked silently out of the room towards the practice room, staying so close that their arms brushed as they walked. Seonghwa stopped at the door before they entered. They could hear loud chatter and music from where everyone else was warming up for practice. </p>
<p>"Wait," Seonghwa said. He tried to reach out his hand but he couldn't because of all the water bottles he was carrying. He looked down at them with a frown and then at the ones Hongjoong was holding. Hongjoong smiled at the cute, almost pouting look Seonghwa had. </p>
<p>Hongjoong cocked his head to the side, curious as to why Seonghwa had told him to wait. "What?" </p>
<p>Rather than answering, Seonghwa pushed the water bottles that he was holding into Hongjoong's arms. "Hold these, please," he said. Hongjoong sputtered to protest that his arms were already full, but Seonghwa just stacked the additional water bottles on top of each other. </p>
<p>"What are you doing? I can't carry all these," Hongjoong complained while trying to balance the entire stack. </p>
<p>"Shh. Just stay still for a moment." Seonghwa placed a finger over Hongjong's lips to quiet him as he checked both ways down the hall. Hongjoong wanted to remove it, but he couldn't move his arms. So, he opened his mouth and gently bit Seonghwa's finger. Seonghwa pulled his finger away quickly and huffed out a little laugh at Hongjoong's antics. "God, you're making this hard for me," Seonghwa muttered under his breath. He placed one arm on the wall behind Hongjoong. The smaller resisted the urge to move backwards. Instead, he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in challenge. Seonghwa watched him closely. Sensing he wasn't going to move away, Seonghwa hesitantly reached out with his other hand and brushed Hongjoong's bangs away from his forehead. "I know this probably isn't what you meant by 'later', but..." </p>
<p>Then, he leaned forward, almost touching but not quite- a few centimeters separating their lips, and waited for a moment, giving Hongjoong a chance to back away. But Hongjoong didn't. So Seonghwa closed the distance and kissed him. It was a short kiss, just the languid pressing of lips together. Hongjoong barely had time to react before Seonghwa started to pull away. Unconsciously, Hongjoong followed Seonghwa's lips to lengthen it, standing on the tip of his toes to keep them connected. Hongjoong felt Seonghwa smile into the kiss. Hongjoong wanted to stay here longer. He wanted to wrap his arms around Seonghwa and keep him here. He hated that he couldn't do anything because of the stupid water bottles. </p>
<p>He pressed his lips a little harder against Seonghwa's. In turn, Seonghwa ran his fingers through Hongjoong's hair down to his neck and let his hand rest at his hairline. Hongjoong almost whined when Seonghwa actually pulled away. He kept his eyes closed and waited, hoping to feel Seonghwa's lips on his again. Hongjoong was surprised when he felt Seonghwa affectionately kiss his forehead instead. He sighed and slowly fluttered open his eyes, taking in the sight of Seonghwa still so close to him.  </p>
<p>"Look at you." Seonghwa ran his finger up along Hongjoong's jawline line to his cheek and then childishly bopped him on the nose. That surprised Hongjoong. He couldn't help but scrunched up his nose in protest. "Cute," Seonghwa said before taking a step back. </p>
<p>With the little bit of distance between them now, Hongjoong's mind cleared up from the intoxicating fog he was under. All his thoughts from earlier came running back, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence. The only thing he could think to say was, "Wait." </p>
<p>But there wasn't any time. Wooyoung threw open the practice room door to yell at them. "Geeze. What are you doing out here? You are taking forever to get water." </p>
<p>"Yah. No need to yell. We're right here," Seonghwa said. </p>
<p>Jongho poked his head around Wooyoung. "I'm thirsty." </p>
<p>"Me too," called San from somewhere inside the room. </p>
<p>"Sorry, everyone. We have the water," Seonghwa replied. </p>
<p>"Why is Hongjoong carrying all the water bottles?" Wooyoung asked. </p>
<p>Seonghwa was caught off guard by the question. He looked like a deer in the headlights with his wide eyes and blank stare. At that moment, Hongjoong decided to join the conversation. "Because I'm stronger than him." </p>
<p>Wooyoung and Jongho exchanged skeptical glances and laughed loudly at that assertion. Hongjoong was offended. "What are you laughing at? It's true." </p>
<p>Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say." </p>
<p>Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. Jongho caught the reaction and patted Wooyoung on the back. "Be careful. You don't want to go to Hongjoong's room, do you?" </p>
<p>Wooyoung shook his head rapidly with big pleading eyes. "No, hyung. I don't want to go. I'm sorry. Here, let me take those." He grabbed some of the water bottles from Hongjoong and motioned for Jongho to take the rest. </p>
<p>"That's pretty effective. No one wants to go to your room, hyung," Jongho said as he followed Wooyoung back into the practice room. </p>
<p>Inconspicuously, while everyone was talking, Seonghwa had moved to stand behind Hongjoong. Hongjoong only noticed when he felt Seonghwa's hand rest on his shoulder. Seonghwa leaned forward to whisper in Hongjoong's ear. "I want to." </p>
<p>Hongjoong suppressed a shiver at the feeling of Seonghwa's breath on his ear. "What?" </p>
<p>Seonghwa's voice was low and soft. "I want to go to your room." </p>
<p>Hongjoong forced out a laugh. "That's because you live there too, silly." </p>
<p>Seonghwa's laugh sounded more natural than Hongjoong. He seemed calm and in control while Hongjoong felt like he was free falling. Seonghwa ran his hand from Hongjoong's shoulder down to his lower back. "No. You know that's not what I mean." </p>
<p>Hongjoong tried to turn his head to see Seonghwa's face. But Seonghwa applied light pressure to his back to guide him forward through the door and into the busy practice room. "Not now. Later," he murmured before breaking away and walking to a different side of the room.  </p>
<p>Hongjoong stood there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. But the choreographer called for everyone's attention and practice began. So Hongjoong threw himself into practice fullforce. No time to think, just move. It was refreshing to focus all his attention on something else. When the choreographer finally called for a break, he felt more stable and collected than he had all day, even though his muscles ached and his breathing was labored. </p>
<p>He collapsed onto the ground along with the rest of the team to rest. He idly listened to Mingi and San debate about which store sold the best selection of snacks. He was inclined to agree with Mingi, but was too tired at the moment to add anything to the conversation. It was pleasant to just let the sound of the words just roll over him. </p>
<p>Their break time was cut short by their manager changing their schedule for the day. Now, they were going to record a special 'suit' dance practice for their b-side track. Everyone groaned as they already knew that that meant overtime today. </p>
<p>"And, Hongjoong?" Their manager added at the very end before he left. "Eden wants you to meet him afterwards in the studio." </p>
<p>Hongjoong agreed and went to lay down again. It was going to be a long night. </p>
<p>“But won’t it be too late for that?” Seonghwa asked. “We have an early schedule again tomorrow and Hongjoong won’t be able to get any sleep if he goes to the studio tonight.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong was surprised that Seonghwa would say anything, especially to challenge a directive from the company. That was Hongjoong’s job. He was the leader.  "It's okay. I can go tonight."  </p>
<p>"But you need to…" </p>
<p>“No. I’ll be fine. I want to go to the studio tonight," Hongjoong responded firmly, interrupting Seonghwa before he could finish. </p>
<p>Their manager looked skeptically between them for a second before nodding. “Okay. Make sure to message Eden once you’re done recording.” </p>
<p>Once their manager had left, Hongjoong chanced a quick glance at Seonghwa. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, staring moodily at the ground. Hongjoong wanted to approach him. He didn’t appreciate being undermined as the leader. He knew Seonghwa was the oldest and tended to want to look out for everyone, but as the leader, Hongjoong knew his own capabilities and didn’t need someone else setting his limits for him. But it wasn’t the right time. He needed to make sure everyone got changed and ready to record the dance practice. </p>
<p>“Alright, everyone. You heard the plan. Time to get going. The faster we start the faster we can finish this.” The younger ones all complained loudly, but eventually Hongjoong was able to encourage everyone to get up and start moving. By the time he had pulled Wooyoung off the floor, Seonghwa had already disappeared. Hongjoong wanted to go look for him, but a stylist cornered him and forced him to try on three different suits before she found one that was satisfactory. </p>
<p>Hongjoong finally found Seonghwa six minutes before they were supposed to start the shoot. He was fixing his tie in the mirror in an empty room. Hongjoong watched him fiddle with the fabric until Seonghwa caught his eye through the mirror. Seonghwa didn't turn around. He could tell from Hongjoong's expression that he was in ‘leader mode’. </p>
<p>“You know you shouldn't talk back to the manager like that for me,” Hongjoong said. </p>
<p>“Well, someone has to since you won’t do it for yourself.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong sighed. They'd had this conversation many times before. Seonghwa was always pushing Hongjoong to rest more. "Seonghwa, it's fine. I can do it. I know when it's too much. And it's my job to talk to management about it if it is, not yours." </p>
<p>Seonghwa turned around to face Hongjoong. "But would you really do that for yourself?" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I know you would do it for anyone else. I've seen stand up for the rest of the team, telling management that the kids need a break. But I've never seen you give yourself a break." </p>
<p>"I would if I needed to, but I haven't needed one. I'm fine," Hongjoong said, trying to convince Seonghwa almost as much as himself. </p>
<p>"You keep saying that- that you're fine. But I know how tired you are. You're always working late and you never come home," Seonghwa responded in a soft tone that almost sounded pleading. Seonghwa saw through him like he usually does. But being exposed made Hongjoong feel vulnerable and he couldn't stop himself from lashing out. </p>
<p>"Is that what this is about? You just want me to go home tonight so you can," Hongjoong raised his hands to do finger quotes in the air, "come to my room." His voice sounded harsh and mean to his own ears. Seonghwa looked stunned, his eyes wide and brows furrowed. Hongjoong immediately regretted the statement. </p>
<p>Seonghwa spoke quickly, the hurt evident in his voice. "What? No. That is a terrible accusation. I wouldn't do that. That's not what this is. I am genuinely worried about you. Is that what you think of me?"</p>
<p>Hongjoong rushed to apologize. "No. Gosh, I'm sorry. That was low. I didn't mean it." </p>
<p>Seonghwa gazed critically at Hongjoong, weighing the merit of his apology. "I know. And I'm sorry too for getting frustrated with you. But I'm not sorry for worrying about you. You need to take care of yourself." </p>
<p>"I'm trying to. But I also need to take care of the team and that means there are going to be some late nights sometimes. But I'll know when to stop. You just have to trust me on this." </p>
<p>"I do trust you. I know you're doing your best for everyone. And I'm really proud of you. But... I don't know…" Seonghwa sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. A little bashful blush colored his cheeks. "I just want to make sure you're happy and maybe take care of you too, if you'd let me. But you're so stubborn and it drives me crazy." </p>
<p>Hongjoong's train of thought completely vanished. He'd been thinking about his responsibilities to the team and the company, about the goals they want to accomplish, and about the things they need to do. But that all suddenly vanished and was replaced with Seonghwa being shy and sweet. <em> Stop it, </em> he told himself. <em> You have to be professional right now.   </em></p>
<p>"It must be hard for you since you're older than me yet I'm the leader. But we've made it work and I'll try harder to be more considerate of you." </p>
<p>Seonghwa gave him a strange look, like he had just said something completely irrelevant. Hongjoong was confused. He thought his response was appropriate. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" </p>
<p>"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Seonghwa spoke slowly like he was trying to gauge Hongjoong's reaction. "I was talking about our relationship." </p>
<p>That didn't clear anything up for Hongjoong. "Yeah. I was too." </p>
<p>"Not our work relationship, our real relationship. It's just that it's so new that we need time to adjust to dating and working together." </p>
<p>The only word that Hongjoong really heard from Seonghwa's explanation was <em> dating </em>. "Wait. Dating? Who's dating?" </p>
<p>Seonghwa looked around the room like he was looking for a hidden camera. "We are," he said as more of a question than a statement. </p>
<p>"We are?" Hongjoong asked- his voice a little higher than usual. Not that he was exactly opposed to the idea, but he was surprised that Seonghwa would just assume they were dating. </p>
<p>"Yeah. At least, I thought so until now… I thought we were on the same page." </p>
<p>"Obviously not. What made you think that?" </p>
<p>"Well, last night and then today… Is that not what we're doing?" </p>
<p>Hongjoong was trying very hard not to freak out. "I don't know. I just thought I would know if we were dating." </p>
<p>"Me too!" Seonghwa exclaimed. He was genuinely distressed. "I guess we didn't exactly say anything. But you were so... and I just assumed you liked me too." Seonghwa stared vacantly ahead as he recalled all the events of the last day. "And I just kept kissing you and I didn't ask. Oh no! I'm so sorry, Hongjoong." </p>
<p>This was not how Hongjoong expected this to go. He didn’t know how to react. There was no handbook for being ambushed with the idea that he was already dating the Park Seonghwa. He felt dizzy like his whole world had been tipped upside down and shaken around like a snow globe. But as he adjusted to the feeling, he realized it wasn’t a bad kind of dizzy. It was more of the spinning, light headed feeling you get before the big drop on a rollercoaster- a rush of adrenaline and energy. There was going to be a big drop. It was inevitable. Everything had built up to this and there was no going back now. </p>
<p>Seonghwa was still apologizing. “I’m so sorry. I ruined everything and I don’t know what to do. I should have just asked you instead of assuming.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong built up his courage and stood up straight. “Then, ask me,” he said. </p>
<p>Seonghwa paused. “What?” </p>
<p>“Ask me if I like you.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa audibly gulped and hesitated. He could tell that this was it- the moment before the big drop when everything was actually revealed- and he was nervous because he had already built everything up for it to be knocked down once. He didn’t know if he wanted to know unquestionably that there was no hope. Finally he asked quietly, “Do you like me?” </p>
<p>Hongjoong nodded, his eyes twinkling with happiness. </p>
<p>“Nope.” Seonghwa shook his head, fighting back a smile. “You can’t just nod. I already made a fool out of myself once, so I need to hear it out loud. Do you like me?” </p>
<p>Hongjoong considered making Seonghwa wait, but he couldn’t resist the hopeful look in his eyes. “Yes. I like you, Park Seonghwa.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa smiled, bright and pure. “I like you too, Kim Hongjoong.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong laughed, overcome with a warm, fuzzy contentment. He looked at Seonghwa and wondered to himself why he was so scared of this moment before. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming need to be closer to Seonghwa, just to check if this was real. He took two steps forward, but surprisingly Seonghwa took one step backwards. </p>
<p>“Not so fast, Mr. Kim. Don’t we need to be somewhere right now?” Seonghwa asked. </p>
<p>It took Hongjoong a few seconds to remember what they were supposed to be doing. Right, the dance practice. He checked the time. They were supposed to be back by now. “It’s fine. We can be a little late.” </p>
<p>“Nope. We can’t. We have to go.” </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Hongjoong complained. He tried to reach Seonghwa again, but the other remained just out of reach. </p>
<p>“Yep. You made me wait so now it's your turn to wait for later,” Seonghwa said with a smug smile of self-satisfaction. </p>
<p>“What? No. Come here, just for a second,” Hongjoong pleaded. But the pouting lips and puppy dog eyes didn’t work on Seonghwa. He only laughed and danced nimbly out of Hongjoong’s grasp when the other tried to catch him. “Seonghwa, this isn’t fair.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, not sorry. I guess you just have to come to my room later.” Seonghwa winked and Hongjoong fought very hard not to blush. Hongjoong lunged forward again and Seonghwa avoided him, moving quickly around him and out the door. Hongjoong gave chase. </p>
<p>Everyone gave them weird looks when they burst into the room while giggling like school girls. They calmed down at the stern expression of their manager, but they we're able to wipe the giddy smiles off their faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been right to assume that the dance practice would take a while to film. When they finally finished, it was late. Hongjoong hurriedly ushered most of the younger ones to go back to their dorm to rest, except Yunho who had stayed behind to talk to Seonghwa. The pair stood on the other side of the room, deep in some conversation that Hongjoong couldn’t hear. Hongjoong found his phone and messaged Eden that he would be at the studio soon. Then, he pulled up the video that they had just recorded and sat back on the couch to monitor it. </p>
<p>He tried to focus on himself, making some mental notes of what he should change. But his eyes kept drifting over to follow Seonghwa as he danced on the little screen. If he was in the different state of mind, he could have probably found some technical things to critique in the Seonghwa's performance, but right now all he could think about was how good Seonghwa looked. Eventually, Hongjoong found his eyes wandering over to the real Seonghwa standing across the room. Hongjoong let himself appreciate everything that made up the man. Seonghwa’s hair was parted to the side and showcased the sharp angles of his face. His suit fit him perfectly, the cut showcasing his long legs and slim build. At some point, he had loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top button. </p>
<p>Seonghwa must have felt Hongjoong’s eyes on him. Their eyes locked for a minute before Seonghwa focused back on Yunho. It wasn’t much, but the brief moment was more than enough to fluster Hongjoong. He focused back on the video and tried not to notice when Yunho left. Seonghwa stayed longer to clean the practice room as he did everyday. Now, they were the only ones left. Hongjoong patiently waited until the video ended before he moved. </p>
<p>He marched across the room with a single minded purpose. Seonghwa watched him approach with a lazy smile on his face. “You know that this doesn’t count as 'later', right?” </p>
<p>Hongjoong waited until he was standing right in front of Seonghwa to reply. “I know. This is just for me.” </p>
<p>He grabbed Seonghwa by his tie and pulled him down to kiss him. Hongjoong's lips were demanding and eager agaisnt Seonghwa's, channeling all his frustration from the last 24 hours into it. Seonghwa responded instantly with the same intensity. Apparently, Hongjoong wasn’t the only one who had been thinking of this. But this time, Hongjoong kept complete control over the kiss. When Seonghwa tried to change the angle, Hongjoong won’t let him. Instead, he teasingly ran the tip of his tongue over Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa groaned lightly and copied the same motion with his own tongue. The movement affected Hongjoong more than he’d like to admit, but he controlled himself and stuck with his original plan. He pulled back before anything else could happen. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes, but Seonghwa’s remained closed. Hongjoong took the chance to stare unabashedly at Seonghwa’s lips. They were bright pink and a little wet and so enticing. Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused and glassy, but still full of desire. <em> Perfect, </em> Hongjoong thought. </p>
<p>Then, Hongjoong did something Seonghwa didn’t expect. He released his hold on Seonghwa’s tie and took a step back. Seonghwa’s confusion was written all over his face. </p>
<p>“You said this wasn’t 'later'. I guess you’ll just have to wait,” Hongjoong said as he walked farther backwards. The fog in Seonghwa’s mind cleared and he realized that Hongjoong had just played him at his own game. He laughed and smiled to himself. He stayed still and watched as Hongjoong grabbed his bag to leave for the studio. He only called out to Hongjoong as the other reached the door. </p>
<p>“Hongjoong?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I really like you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong smiled. “It’s okay. I really like you too. Meet me later, okay?” </p>
<p>“Anytime you want,” Seonghwa said before Hongjoong left. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>